


In the bush

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: <i>Chie/Yukiko, having sex in a public place. The chance of getting caught is oh-so-high and Yukiko loves it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the bush

"Chie!"

Yukiko hisses between her teeth and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. Chie looks up, full of smiling, wide-eyed innocence, and inclines her head as if to say, Who, me?

"What if someone _sees_ us?"

"That would be bad," Chie agrees, but it doesn't stop her running her thumb up and down the front of Yukiko's panties. One of the dangers of wearing a skirt - or one of the benefits, depending on your point of view. "That's why there are bushes in the way."

And that's why they are off the main road, having taken a small, seldom used gravel path up from the flood plain, spread their blanket in a spot surrounded by shrubbery, but it's still in the open, still chilly, with the clear blue sky unobscured above them. It's a good location, no one is going to find them unless they do something to reveal themselves, but _still_.

Yukiko shivers. She knows it's stupid. The scene it would cause if they're caught. But that's exactly why it is such a thrill. 

Anyone listening in would think Chie the aggressor. They would be wrong. Chie plays her part with great enthusiasm, but Yukiko wrote the play, all the way down to her own complaints.

Chie grins as she strokes a bare thigh - today, Yukiko wears only panties beneath her skirt.

"There's no one here anyway," Chie says, and rakes her nails over Yukiko's skin, light and tickling. "Not right _now_ , anyway. So there's no one to help you when I do _this_."

Yukiko cries out - starts to, bites her tongue and swallows the noise that was about to burst from her lips when Chie's fingers slip in under the lining of her panties. They're cold from the chilly air, and the first touch against her bare sex is like ice - fitting, for Chie, but startling nevertheless.

But Chie's fingers will grow warm, and Yukiko will grow warmer still. Already she feels waves of heat through her body from the spot where Chie is touching her, not even moving yet. 

"At least this isn't protesting. You're wet, Yukiko..."

And _then_ Chie moves her fingers, and Yukiko jumps as they brush her clit, claws at the blanket and digs her heels in. 

"Oh," she whispers, losing focus for a moment and staring unseeing up at the blue sky above. 

Chie laughs and pushes her down on her back, then pulls her panties off, easing them over her socks and shoes and tucking them in a pocket, making sure Yukiko sees her. She might give them back, but then again she might not - Yukiko has no way of knowing, and that _too_ is turning her on.

Then Chie's hand is back between her thighs, somewhat warmed-up fingers sliding back and forth between her inner lips, moist and slick, circling her entrance.

"Oh, you are _so_ ready for this," Chie says, and doesn't even wait for Yukiko to react before pushing a finger inside her.

Chie licks her lips. "One," she says, unnecessarily. Yukiko _feels_ it, and it's making her thighs and stomach clench with electric tension.

"...two," whispers Chie, and Yukiko gasps, hips rolling against the intruding fingers. 

"You're pulling me in," Chie says. Yukiko finds her lips locked in a kiss before she can answer, but it's just as well, she has nothing to say. And Chie's fingers slowly slide deeper inside her until they finally stop, just past the second knuckle. 

"Hot," Chie says, and gropes Yukiko's breasts through her shirt. She pulls her fingers back out, waits a few moments and sinks them back in, faster this time. Her thumb finds Yukiko's clit, and Yukiko's entire body goes stiff and taut, the breath catching in her throat.

"Hot," Chie repeats, and kisses her again, roughly and hungrily. A drop of mingled saliva slowly makes its way down Yukiko's cheek, and she finally regains control of her body and wraps her arms around Chie, crushing her to her chest. Breaks the kiss and buries her face against Chie's neck, bites down on her jacket in an effort to keep quiet.

It's futile. Chie's fingers flex and beckon, and Yukiko whimpers in her ear.

"Chie - ah - ah, _Chie_ -"

Then she feels a hand over her mouth, pushing her down against the blanket, and Chie whispers in her ear. "Ssh. You don't want anyone to find us, right?"

_No,_ Yukiko says, and it comes out a muffled whimper. Chie grins down at her, predatory. 

"I'm still gonna make you scream, though."

Yukiko whimpers again, but this time it's because of the image that just got planted in her mind.

"No one's going to guess that it's Yukiko Amagi coming her brains out right here in the bushes. I mean, unless they come in and stumble over us or something." Chie's grin is only becoming toothier, and Yukiko squirms, squeals and shakes her head, or _tries_ to shake her head, claws ineffectively at Chie's arms and tries to press her legs together, but none of it deters Chie even the slightest. 

Quite the opposite. 

Yukiko whimpers again when the next thrust comes deeper and faster than any before it and Chie's palm grinds against her clit. The hand _shakes_ for a moment, and Yukiko goes stiff as a jolt shoots up her spine. She's hot, hot all over, hot with embarrassment and arousal and she doesn't know why it thrills her so, the danger, the uncertainty, and Chie's evil leer, she just knows that it _does_ and it's enough to drive her crazy.

Then Chie is bending down over her again, lips moving against her ear, and Yukiko realizes that she's saying something. 

"Listen, Yukiko, you hear that?"

Chie stops, everything goes silent, and then she hears it, the footsteps, crunching on the gravel path.

"I wonder who that is," Chie continues, and her fingers start moving again between Yukiko's thighs. "I think I'm gonna make you sing for him."

_Mnnn!_ Yukiko complains, tries to shake her head even as the fear and adrenaline is making her _drip_ down there and she can feel her own slick running down the cleft of her ass and soak into her skirt. The footsteps come closer, and Yukiko... nearly panics. Chie is not slowing down. The wet, slippery noises, the sound of Chie's palm smacking against her with every thrust, echo in her ears and all she can think is _They'll hear us!_ but with Chie's other hand firmly clamped over her mouth, all she can do is whimper ineffectually - no, she can't even do that, she has to keep quiet, still and quiet, and the footsteps echo, closer and closer, and she's-

-feeling Chie's thumb on her clit, fast and _rough_ and just what she needs-

-biting her lip and arching up on her heels and shoulders, hips bucking and thrusting against Chie's fingers-

-sinking-

-flying-

-coming- 

-coming-

-comingcomingcoming _coming_ -

-and then she's floating, or falling, and barely registers the dull thump as she slumps and hits the ground, shaking legs unable to support her. Chie is on top of her, holding her, stroking her hair, kissing her neck and jaw, waiting for her to remember how to breathe. And the footsteps - they are long gone. They're safe, once more.

"I couldn't get you to scream today either," Chie sighs against her neck and rises to smile down at her, a warm, soft expression much unlike her earlier predatory grin. "Well. There's always next time, right?"

"Mm," Yukiko agrees, and runs her fingers through Chie's hair.

"Maybe we could do it at Junes."

Yukiko freezes and raises her head in alarm. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, _I_ dare." Chie's smile becomes sharp and dangerous for a moment; then she laughs and leans in to kiss the tip of Yukiko's nose.

Yukiko laughs and lets her head fall back down against the blanket, letting her hair fan out on the worn fabric, under the clear blue sky.


End file.
